


Oh Shit! Wrong Window

by CumberRachel



Series: Avengers Fan Fiction Collection [7]
Category: Captain America, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Blowjobs, Cute, Dom Tony Stark, Drunk Tony, Fluff, Humour, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Steve Rogers, POV Tony Stark, Sex Toys, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sub Steve Rogers, Trust, but it's okay cause cap is a medic!, tony bangs his head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CumberRachel/pseuds/CumberRachel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When CEO of Stark Industries gets irritated of the constant camera flashes he bought a small apartment in Brooklyn to hide away in, only problem is he forgot which one...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. John, John Smith...?

**Author's Note:**

> There are going to be two chapters although there's no telling when the next one will be up. It will be smutty though, if that's what you're here for. :)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Any and all mistakes are my own)

"Who the fuck are you?" Came a strong voice from a tall, broad, muscular man standing above Tony with a confused and irritated expression. Oh great, Tony climbed into the wrong apartment. Not that he was really complaining, they guy was hot. Like Icarus kind of hot. He currently had that steamy anger thing going on that was super sexy, whether it was intended to be that was was superfluous. Tony rolled onto his front beneath the window he'd collapsed under. In his defence, he'd thought it was his own, and he was very drunk...

The apartment block was small and homey in comparison to his tower in the central city, and it was less modern than his home in Malibu. That's why Tony had one, it was a hide out, a get away from the life of the billionaire. He sometimes took dates he particularly liked there, it was often a place he could go to escape from the press as well. He didn't have a lot there, not in his terms anyway. JARVIS wasn't installed there, he didn't have any bots, the one thing he did have was quiet. And alcohol, lots of alcohol. He was sure he had two bedrooms as well, one may or may not be filled with 'fun' toys when the need arose.

"Im..." Tony paused, he was surprised Mr Greek God hadn't recognised him, most people did these days. Deciding it would be best for the both of them if he remained a random stranger. "Very attracted to you..." He slurred, clambering to his feet as un-gracefully as humanly possible, perching on the sill of the still open window so he didn't fall flat on his face again.

"You're very drunk" the Gucci model said, voice low and patronising in a way that shouldn't have gone to his groin in the way he did. "You also need to come away from that window." He added in a softer tone. He began to walk and Tony bit his lip, he could almost see the muscles rippling under the too tight t-shirt. He practically swooned when the guy leaned up behind him and shut the window. He smelt like heaven, all grassy and musky, sweat mixed with soap and some fancy aftershave, hints of coffee on his breath.

"Somebody's eager..." Tony cooed, pressing a palm against a very muscular chest and finding a very racy heart. _Damn_ , thought Tony, if he was gonna climb in the wrong apartment it was gonna be that of a super-duper kind guy.

"You're drunk" he repeated, as if Tony didn't already know. "Where do you live, I'll give you a ride." He offered, although he hadn't yet removed Tony's hand and his voice had softened further, less surprised and possibly even pitying. When Tony didn't answer right away, the man before him sighed and walked away, off towards what Tony could only assume was the kitchen as he emerged with a bottle of water.

"Malibu." Tony answered abruptly, which wasn't exactly a lie, he just wasn't currently living there...

The man came to a halt by a sofa, raising an eyebrow skeptically. "Sure you do, where do you really live?" He demanded, getting a little less soft thinking that Tony was toying with him. In response, he held out the water and lifted his chin, challenging Tony to come and get it himself.

_Okay, if that's how he wants to play it._

"No really. I live in Malibu. Im here on...work? Maybe, probably, it's not often I show up at meetings but there we go." He mumbled, pushing himself up off the windowsill, taking a second or two to steady himself before walking. The man gave Tony a look that he could only assume meant 'I do not want to feel the hangover you'll have in the morning'.

Tony took one small step towards Steve. He stayed vertical. So he tried again, also successful. Thinking the rest would be fine, Tony attempted his usual swagger on his short walk over to mystery man. Well he would have done if, after another two paces, he didn't trip up over his own feet and went headfirst into the side table with a very ungraceful 'oof'.

"Shit, are you okay?" His night in tight fitting armour cried, rushing over and keeping him laying down before checking his head. "Christ, you're bleeding. Wait there, don't get up." He commanded, handing out instructions as if it came naturally to him.

"Yeah... Sure, I can do that..." Tony mumbled, drowsy and not from the alcohol. Mr Sex was only slightly blurry when he re-appeared above Tony, slightly. Just soft around the edges really. Without explanation, the guy gently lifted Tony's shoulders and knelt down behind him, pulling him back to rest against his very solid thighs. The next thing Tony new, he had long fingers carting through his hair, searching his scalp until they came away sticky. They were quickly replaced with a cloth of some sort. Tony didn't care, didn't have the energy to do much else other than sit there and let wonder boy take care of him.

"So, Mr Stark, want to tell me why you fell through my window?" Drat, he did know who Tony was. It didn't seem to make a difference though as the reason he fell (for the second time at least) was hovering above his chest. In the hopes it would help sober him up a little, Tony took the water bottle and downed the contents.

"I'm... Hiding." He admitted, sluggishly rubbing his eyes and frowning at the headache already starting to form behind them.

"In my apartment?" The man asked skeptically, leaning forward to look down at him.

"No." Tony backfired, "not deliberately at least. I have an apartment in this block and I just got the wrong one. Sorry..." He said sheepishly, a small blush tinting his cheeks. Normally, Tony would be shamelessly flirting but something about being mothered, by a stranger no less, in such a way forced him to act differently.

"So, do I get to know the name of my hero?" He asked conversationally, trying to redeem himself with compliments. The guy above him snorted, apparently he disagreed with his title.

"My names Steve, Steve Rogers." Steve answered, holding out his hand that wasn't cradling his cranium. Tony lifted his own and shook it, un-phased by the strength in it. He couldn't help but wander what it would feel like holding other parts of his anatomy.

"I'm... John Smith." Tony lied, using a popular pseudonym from one of his favourite TV shows.

"Too late Mr Stark. I already recognised you-" oh shit yeah, he'd forgotten, "-you didn't really explain why you were hidin' though." He continued, hints of a Brooklyn accent creeping through.

"Paparazzi." Tony said with a shrug, he knew he brought some of it on himself but he still deserved privacy.

"Right, makes sense." Steve said. Tony was surprised at how they guy was acting, most people he met either hated him or screamed at his presence. "I mean who wants to be hounded by press and cameras?" He mused sarcastically, chuckling down at him.

"Hey, I didn't ask for it. I was born into it." Tony defended, crossing his arms like a petulant child. "Anyway, if you believed all the press then you wouldn't be here helping me now." He pointed out, reaching up and prodding Rogers' cheek.

"No I don't believe it." Steve muttered, sounding less confident than before. "I doubt you'll recognise me but I was one of the soldiers who helped get you out of the cave. I know you aren't like those asshole reporters say you are." Oh. The cave. The dark, the dust. No water. Unless he was being dunked. No food. No more Ynsen. Oh god! Now he couldn't breath. Shit!

"Mr Stark? Are you - oh crap. Come on Mr Stark you aren't there anymore, you broke into my apartment remember? Now you're laying on my lap with a bump to the head, it's okay. Im here to help you, I'm not going to hurt you." Steves strong voice filtered through the haze and fixed the chaos in Tony's mind.

"Tony." He blurted. "Please call me Tony." 'Mr Stark' was way too formal and too much like his father. "I'm fine, I really should be getting off your lap, wow. Never thought I'd say that. Im usually all for topping, didn't expect the conversation to turn to sex so quickly either. New record. And mow I'm rambling, great. Please shut me up. I mean hand on my mouth? Hell even knock me out, just anything to make me seem less crazy, pretty please? I'll love you fore-" Tony was stopped by the rim of a water bottle being pressed against his lips.

"Drink some more, you're still bleeding you you probably still have a lot of alcohol in your system as well so you'll be dehydrated." Tony tried to take the bottle from Steve but his hand was just lightly slapped away. "Let me, you might have a concussion so you can stay here for the night. Don't want you collapsing with no one around to find out." Absently, Tony realised that Steve was talking to save Tony and fill the silence, freeing Tony from his own mindless chatter. "My flatmate, Bucky, is staying with his family for the week so you can crash on his bed. You should meet him, he was there as well." Tony raised an eyebrow and sipped at the water. "You'd like him, you have a similar sense of humour; dry, sarcastic, vaguely insulting..." Steve chuckled, taking the water away and pushing Tony more upright. "I'm gonna check your head, might need bandaging to make sure you don't bleed out all over the pillows. Did you know alcohol thins the blood?" He asked, gently pulling the cloth away, just enough to check underneath.

Tony winced and hissed, the towel had partially dried to his hair, the wound re-opening slightly. "Owww." He complained, trying not to pull away.

"I'm sorry, sorry. I should have warned you. Can you just hold that to your head? Im gonna grab a first aid kit." Steve shuffled back and waited until he was sure Tony could support himself. He rushed off into some room and returned with a huge ass, desert camouflage rucksack.

"I thought you said _first aid kit_." Tony questioned skeptically, quirking one corner of his mouth up.

"I also said I helped save you. I was one of the medics, this _is_ my first aid kit. You think you can make it to the bathroom?" He asked, not giving Tony any time to answer before kneeling and snaking an arm around his waist, hoisting him to his feet. "Come on, don't want blood on the carpet." Steve's tone was flippant but his face was more worried; Tony really hoped he didn't have to go to hospital.

"God... I'm sorry. You probably didn't need this tonight..." Tony said glumly, letting Steve sit him on the lid of the toilet. He felt a little drowsy and light-headed from both the blood loss and the alcohol.

"Granted it's not every day someone crashes through my window but you woke me from a nightmare. I ought to thank you really..." Steve, like before, had gone a little quieter her he still sounded strong and in control, something Tony wished he could pull off. Steve began to rummage in the ridiculously large medical kit, pulling out a few items.

"Okay, this is gonna sting, I'm sorry." He warned, At least this time he remembered. Tony wasn't sure what it was but Steve wasn't kidding. Once he'd carefully removed the towel, Steve began to dab at the wound with cotton wool soaked in some army regulation disinfectant and _fucking hell_ did it hurt. Tony was complaining completely throughout, earning lots of apologies from Steve MD. After that, came a dry cotton pad, drying it off and keeping pressure on it. He then reached for a squeezey tube about half empty, it looked a little like a toothpaste tube but Tony suspected it was far from that.

"Okay, this is gonna be worse, you might wanna hold onto something..." Steve cautioned, sounding very guilty indeed. Tony did just that, grabbing onto the first thing he could see: Steve. Luckily the man in question didn't comment and just got to work. The pad was lifted and then Steve's fingers were pinching the skin together. If that wasn't bad enough, he began to feel a burning sensation across what he could only assume was the wound.

"Fucking hell Rogers! What the fuck is that stuff?! Owwwww!!" He cried, his hands gripping Steve's hips.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm almost done..." Steve said, squeezing a little more before returning the tube and slowly releasing his fingers. "It's a glue, it helps bind wounds together so it can start the healing process quicker. Much better than stitching, more sterile, and honestly, it's less painful." Steve patted Tony's hands against his waist but didn't force them off. Simply reached over for a bandage and a dressing, placing one down and then using the bandage to secure it. He pinned it in place and then pulled back. 'There, good as new...' He mumbled, smiling down softly. Tony smiled lazily up at him, eyes drooping a little. "We ought to get you to bed, I'll leave another bottle of water on the side and a couple of pills. Then I can take you back to where ever it is your really staying." Steve planned aloud, collecting the bits of rubbish and everything from his kit, placing it back in its place while still not forcing Tony to let go.

"Thank you..." He whispered, not being capable to do anything louder. As Steve pulled the rucksack over his shoulder, his sleep shirt rose and Tony couldn't help himself. He could see where the muscles shape a 'V' pointing down to his groin, a small trail of darker hair leading from his belly button down into pyjama pants. Acting on impulse, Tony pressed a kiss to one hip.

He felt Steve's breath hitch before he remembered himself. Being the kind Samaritan he was, Steve opted for just picking Tony up instead of helping him walk, he would get him to bed quicker.

"Don't take that bandage off, I'll have a look tomorrow but you'll still need to go to the doctors just to check it." He insisted, trying not to bump him on the way through doors. Tony clung to Steve's shirt, resting his head on one strong shoulder. He nodded glumly and didn't want to let go when Steve set him down on Bucky's bed, he didn't really want to sleep alone.

"Im just gonna grab the water and tablets, do you think you need them now as well?" Steve asked, using a soft voice as he pulled the comforter up. Tony nodded weakly, slowly relaxing his grip and letting Steve go. He wasn't gone long, Tony had barely even takes two breaths before he was kneeling by the bedside once more.

"Can you sit up at all?" He asked, in response, Tony lifted up onto one elbow, plenty enough to take tablets. Steve smiled his thanks and handed over two aspirin, as well as a fresh bottle of cooled water. He watched intently as Tony took the tablets, his hand hovering nearby just in case Tony spilt anything. Thankfully, he didn't, just a small dribble escaped his mouth. Luckily Steve was there just in time to catch it, rubbing his thumb near the corner of his mouth to dry it.

"Can you stay?" Tony whispered, glad the room was dark enough to hide the blush on his cheeks. He felt a little guilty for asking but he was very used to having someone like JARVIS (real or AI) watching over him in case of a rogue kidnapping or just to wake him before a nightmare took hold. Steve didn't even question it, he simply pulled up the beanbag nearby and plonked himself in it, still lower then Tony but high enough to keep an eye.

Now knowing Steve was there, Tony was out like a light, the moment he closed his eyes he was asleep.

* * *

When he woke Steve was gone, but it was still dark. After waiting at least ten minutes and realising that Steve hadn't gone to the loo or something, Tony gingerly sat up, grabbing the two tablets and downing the water. His hangover was bad but not as bad as it could be, for that he was grateful.

Knowing he'd probably outstayed his welcome, Tony gathered the things he could find. His shoes for one, which were set neatly with the others by the front door. After a few moment consideration, Tony grabbed an envelope and scribbled his number down, wanting to thank the guy properly when he was at least mostly sober. He also left a $100 bill just in case he'd done any _structural_ damage.

With that, Tony left quietly. Fully expecting never to here from Steve Rogers again.

 

 

 

 


	2. What Are We Doing Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that fateful night two years ago, a beautiful romance blossomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being day late, real life got in the way. As always any and all mistakes are my own (and I read through it tho time :D) enjoy :). 
> 
> Also, first time submitting smut so please let me know if it's bad and then I won't attempt it again...

2 years later

"Tony, where are we going?" Steve asked after the third turn into downtown Brooklyn. It was their year anniversary and Tony said he had a 'surprise' for him; Steve always got a little nervous when the brunette mentioned 'surprises'... Especially since Tony suggested rock climbing and ended up breaking his leg. They hadn't done anything of the sort again, as much as Steve kinda wanted to.

"Just follow me, you'll recognise it soon enough." He jittered, almost bubbling with excitement. It was hard for Steve not to follow what with the grip Tony had on his hand, walking faster and pulling a slightly resisting Steve along with him. It was a beautiful summers afternoon, warm enough just to be in shorts and a t-shirt but with a slight breeze so it wasn't stifling and sweaty. Steve loved these kinds of days, a deep plunge into icy waters and hypothermia with a near death experience can make anyone hate the cold.

After maybe 20 more minutes of general chitchat and lazy strolling (no matter how often Tony said to go faster), they came to a halt in front of a very old apartment block and Steve remembered it in seconds. _107th_... His old home. It had been about a year and a half since Steve (and 6 months for Bucky, since his super generous boyfriend decided Bucky could live in the tower with minimal rent and free food) had been here and it felt so unfamiliar even in that relatively short time...

"Tony..." Steve started, not sure what was going on. "Tony, what are we doing here?" He asked curiously, frowning in confusion. Tony turned to him, taking both hands in his own gazing intently up at him.

"Do you remember that very special, like it must have been fate, night around oh I don't know: 356 days ago?" Tony asked, light and amused. Steve nodded, smiling softly at the memory of Tony resting on his lap so he didn't pass out.

"You also remember how I said it was the _wrong_ apartment?" He continued cryptically. Steve nodded again, this time slower and more thoughtful, his eyes narrowing as the cogs began to turn. "Well, the other day I realised that not only had I not been here in about 10 months, but also that you've never seen it at all." He smiled that proud little smile he got when JARVIS did something unexpected. Steve couldn't really understand why this was important, most of the apartments looked the same anyway. He voiced this as gained a dramatic sigh of frustration from his lover.

"You're right, they do. Only in mine, one of the two bedrooms has a headboard with re-enforced metal bars-" one corner of Tony's mouth quirked up seductively. "-it also has two posts at the foot of the bed which are also re-enforced..." Tony had taken a step closer, pressing his hand to Steve's heart, now racing as realisation dawned on him. "One cupboard has a wide range of handcuffs, straps and restraints that need their strength and durability testing-" Steve's breath hitched and Tony's voice dropped a few octaves. "The bedside table drawers are categorically filled with various toys and vibrators that have so far been unused." Tony's smile was now downright dirty and it was all Steve could do not to bend him over and fuck him to next Tuesday, right there out in the open.

This was a part of the relationship that both men found they enjoyed, so they occasionally indulged; they didn't want it to be a frequent event otherwise it would stop being special. Both men also liked to be dominated and be dominating, though Steve often preferred to be submissive.

That's where the 're-enforced' came into play, whenever they'd done this in the past wood had simply splintered in two and metal bent, rendering it useless (Steve hadn't intended to do that but he worked long and hard on his body, the adrenaline and endorphins apparently heightened his strength...).

Tony leaned up, curling his hand around Steve's neck, beard brushing his jaw as he nibbled Steve's earlobe. "The wall even has foam cushioning on it behind the bed, I know how much you hate disturbing the neighbours..." He whispered, making Steve groan and rub his hips up against Tony's. Bucky was kind enough to go out for the night whenever Steve had someone round in the past, and visa versa. So since they moved into the tower, the two friends thought it would be okay to be as loud as they liked, until a very disgruntled, grumpy and tired looking Bucky barged in on Tony pounding Steve into the mattress (and the bed into the wall) complaining about the noise. Steve had never been more embarrassed, and they promptly switched rooms and added soundproofing. Tony had begun to suck on Steve's neck, bringing him back to the present and making him realise they were out in public.

"Let's go then, don't have any time to waste." He growled, pulling Tony into the block and letting him take the lead.

* * *

 

Once they were in the apartment it was clear someone had been there recently, the place was impeccable and there was hardly any dust around, seeing Steve's face, Tony piped up as he continued to drag Steve in the right direction. "I have someone clean it every week, I never know when I plan to use it." He explained, pulling Steve into the described bedroom. Steve's heart jumped as the large four poster came into view, the headboard had multiple bars that allowed for many different positions, the posts at the foot were thick and Steve knew they would be perfect. By the looks of things, there was a sheer drape they could release to close them off from the world, Steve like the idea of that, private and secluded but doubly so.

Smiling, Tony closed the door behind them and made his way over to the floor to ceiling length cabinet on the far wall, beaconing Steve over as he opened it and revealed its contents. Steve couldn't believe his eyes, there was such a variety: leather, metal, rope, cuffs, ties, hooks, more than he could ever have thought of. Gingerly, he went to pick up what looked like a bar with two cuffs at each end, he looked at the bed and wandered how it worked, handing it to Tony showing that he wanted to try it. He then went to pick up a couple he recognised; ankle restraints, they were soft so they didn't hurt and they enabled minor movement, not enough to shy away from what ever Tony was doing but enough to make sure he didn't get pins and needles or anything.

Tony smiled wide at Steve's choices, taking the others out of his hands, slipping into role. "Im going to go and set the bed up, by the time I'm done I want you naked and close to orgasm okay? If you come before I say so then you're going to regret it" He warned, walking backwards to the bed until Steve nodded obediently. He watched Tony as he began to strip, folding his clothes neatly and setting them by the wall, first Tony removed the duvet, apparently not wanting it to get in the way. Then he slid the bar behind some of the posts until the cuff poked out in the right place, it would lock Steve's hands together and to the bed, his cock throbbed at the thought. Taking himself in his hand, Steve began to slowly stroke himself, refraining from groaning from the recent lack of touch (Tony had been away on business for two weeks and they didn't have time for anything before Tony crashed for 14 hours. They also had a sort of unspoken 'no pleasuring yourself' rule...unless instructed otherwise).

Next came the ankle restraints, clipping on around the posts and resting in wait for Steve's ankles. Then finally the drapes, 3 ties, one on each of the three outer sides. They fell open with a shwoosh and Tony became a silhouette in the centre of the bed. By the time he emerged, Steve was panting and dripping, having drawn himself as close as he could without going over. He knew one touch from Tony could ruin that.

"I do like it when you obey, as much as I enjoy you rebelling..." Tony mused, shucking his shirt and wiggling out of his skinny shorts, no sign of underwear. Steve could only nod, the default was usually that he stay quiet or he'd be punished. Tony grinned slyly, reaching over and removing Steve's hand from where it held the base, holding off his orgasm. "You aren't going to come just yet are you? Surely you can last longer? You were a big strong Captain in the army, it must take more than just a little stroking." Tony gloated, knowing full well the situation Steve was in. "You can talk tonight." He added quickly, apparently sensing the resistance within Steve.

"No sir, I-i can last." He panted, he would try his hardest, he hated dissapointing Tony. He swallowed hard and clenched his eyes shut when Tony took Steve in his palm, grasping him tightly as he stroked.

"Are you sure, you feel pretty tense to me." He accused, speeding up his movements. Steve was already over the line but he was holding on so tight.

Until he couldn't, he began to whimper as he came, trying to thrust into Tony's hand. A hand that was swiftly removed so Steve's first orgasm was ruined, thirsting into thin air for any kind of sensation. His erection twitched and the head shone with the little he did come but he was left frustrated and in Tony's 'bad books'.

"Tut tut tut.. You lied to me Steve, you should have said you couldn't last and I would have helped to through. Now you're itching for more but knowing you can't have it. Shame. But I do enjoy punishing my bad bad boy." Tony taunted, sharply twisting Steve's nipples, causing him to cry out in shock. "Get on the bed, face first, on your knees." He ordered, disappearing into the bathroom to collect a couple of objects.

"Yes sir." Steve squeaked, knowing exactly what was coming. Once under the drapes, Steve felt a whole new level of private, he could still see out but it was just shapes and shadows, even sound was a little muffled, it was almost magical. On his knees, Steve pulled a pillow under his chin and shoulders, making his rear the highest point. Tony emerged from the bathroom, a few bottles in hand and a cloth. He placed the bottles on the bedside table before joining Steve under the drapes, holding a flannel. Steve swallowed when Tony knelt behind him, thankfully everything had been discussed long ago and they knew each other's limits. The traffic light system was in place and they had a safe word. Steve trusted Tony with his life, he knew he would never get hurt by him.

"Colour?" Tony checked, as he always did before they really got into it, squeezing the very damp looking flannel in his hands.

"Green." Steve assured, wandering what he planned to do with the flannel, he would ask but that wasn't his place, he answered questions, never asked outright.

"Good." Tony said, raising up on his knees and chucking the flannel to one side, swiftly bring his palm down on Steve's left cheek. Steve cried out loudly, the area when Tony's hand connected stinging like a bitch. _That's what the flannel was for._.. He thought absently, his cock already perking up. Tonys hand came down again in the same area, making it burn and tingle. After three more spanks Tony stopped, leaning down to press soft kisses to the now bright red area.

"I have something I need you to attend to..." Tony growled, scraping his nails down Steve's back, making him shudder and arch into the touch. "But first there's something you need to be wearing." He added, his voice light but tone challenging. Swiftly, Tony got off the bed to rummage around in the draw in which Steve could only assume were the toys. When he returned, Tony was holding a small cone shaped plug that was no bigger than maybe two fingers. Steve made a move to sit up but Tony pushed him back down, reaching out and grabbing the lube before resuming his position behind Steve.

"I was feeling kind tonight but since you disobeyed early on I'm going to make tonight very difficult. I hope you like being edged Steve." He hissed, fitting his role perfectly. Steve nodded obediently, parting his legs wider in wait for what was to come. Tony chuckled and stroked his back softly, a gesture to show this was just an act and he would come out of it at any point if Steve needed it. Contact was lost and Steve heard the click of a bottle top, then came the feeling of one of Tony's fingers against his entrance. Steve relaxed instantly, letting out a small moan, it had been well over a month since he's been penetrated and God had he missed the feeling. Soon came a second finger and Steve groaned loudly, pushing himself back into Tony's fingers.

"Easy, easy... Eagerness will get you nowhere." Tony chided, nipping the inside of Steve's thigh for good measure. Steve nodded again, not trusting himself to talk coherently. Once he deemed Steve stretched enough, Tony withdrew and began to prepare the plug, pressing it against Steve's entrance and sliding it in until it was comfortably secure. Steve began to sit up once more but was forced back down by the vibrations running from his ass and all the way through his body.

"Oh god!" Steve cried as he clung to the pillow, pushing back onto nothing but wanting more. He could feel how close the plug was to his sweet spot and the vibrations were only just reaching it. Tony laughed gleefully, apparently unsure how the added feature was going to play with Steve. 

"Im glad you like it, now get over here and give me your mouth." He ordered with a teasing slap. Steve quickly turned and knelt before Tony, the movement causing more stimulation inside him.

Steve did as he was told and opened his mouth, waiting for Tony to guid him as usual. Tony snaked his arm up and let his hand grasp Steve's hair at the nape. Without any restraining, Steve let Tony push him down and onto his cock. Steve didn't quite know why but he really loved being controlled by Tony, letting Tony do as he pleased with his body. Tony knew him best, Tony understood what he needed better than he did. It made for a better orgasm every time. It was also based upon trust and love and care. If Steve ever so much as uttered the word 'yellow' Tony would halt everything immediately. Even though 'yellow' simply meant 'slow down'. Also, Tony never shirked on aftercare, doting on a panting, sweaty, boneless, babbling Steve while he came down from whatever kind of high he was on. He would often use baby oil to massage his thighs or back, sometimes using ointment on his writs and ankles if they looked red or sore.

Tony never fucked Steve's mouth, not like they did on porn anyway. When Steve asked why (cause he wasn't to keen either) Tony simply said it was 'because he didn't like the gagging noises.' Steve couldn't argue with that, he already knew how to take it all the way down and he often did, just at his own pace. In fact, Steve was always in control of any blowjob but Tony likes to pet him, like to have the ability to force him to stay if he one day decided he wanted to.

Steve lavished Tony's head, licking along the underside, very lightly grazing his teeth over it and licking the slit often, being sure to catch anything Tony leaked. He took more in his mouth and hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard and grinning when Tony moaned loudly. Steve went deeper still, taking a deep breath before swallowing Tony down, his nose brushing the soft hair at the base. Tony whimpered, using his grip to pull Steve off as he didn't want to come just yet.

"I have less of a refraction time remember?" He joked, forcing Steve onto his back and laying upon him. "I'm gonna restrain you now, if you need out just say. Ooh, how about a blindfold?" He chirped, pressing soft kisses to Steve's neck, who's eyes had lit up at the mention. Surprisingly, this was something they hadn't tried before, blindfolding was never suggested and now the idea of it made Steve's cock jump.

"Yes sir, please sir." Steve pleaded, looking down to meet Tony's lust blown eyes. In preparation, Steve lifted his arms to where the cuffs were and then speed his legs wide. "Pretty please with a cherry on top, sir?" He added with a smile hopeful grin, one he knew Tony wouldn't be able to turn down.

Biting his lip to contain the grin, Tony leapt up to fetch the eye garment, letting it rest on Steve's chest just in front of where he then straddled. "I'm going to tie you up now, front or back?" He asked as he always did, there was a lot of routine when they did this. Steve thought for a moment, trying not to let the vibrations distract him.

"Front." He decided, breathless. Tony plucked the blindfold up from his chest and raised up enough for Steve to turn to his belly, his breath hitching when his dripping erection pressed against the sheets. Tony then ran his thumbs into the large muscle at Steve's shoulders, loosening them and forcing him to relax. He had very skilled hands, Tony claimed never to have been taught anything but Steve didn't believe it. From that, Tony's hands migrated up Steve's left arm, squeezing the hand tightly before wrapping the cuff around the wrist, he then did the same to the right: rhythmic and ordered.

"Test." Tony instructed. After the first couple of times where something ended up broken, they always tested it against Steve, he often ended up pulling very hard and coming free from the restraints, which really defeated the purpose. Steve took a deep breath, grasping the bar for leverage and began pulling. After 30 seconds he stopped: nothing bent or broken, perfect. Tony let out a triumphant little giggle before moving down to tie his ankles up, instructing him to do the same, it gained the same result and Tony literally clapped with joy.

Next came the blindfold, closing Steve out from the rest of the world, shrouding him in darkness and filling him with anticipation. He felt Tony get off him, instantly shivering at the heat loss. The drawer opened and closed and Tony returned, only this time he was between Steve's legs, sitting crosslegged by the feels of it. In this position all of Steve's most sensitive spots were exposed; the soles of his feet, the backs of he knees and the inside of his thighs. Tony never abused his advantage, only teasing a little and never doing anything that could cause real pain.

"I think you're going to like this, my pretty boy... We've never tried it before so if you don't you _have_ to tell me, understand?" Tony cautioned, stoking up and down the backs on Steve's thighs, thumbs brushing the plug and nudging it every time, making Steve twitch.

"Yes sir." He breathed, pushing his hips into the sheets. Tony chuckled, pressing a button on the plug so the vibrations stopped. Steve whined, long and disapproving.

"Ah ah ah, don't be needy. I don't like needy." Tony snarled, quickly pulling the plug out and leaving Steve bereft of any feeling, leaving him empty and wanting more. "Now, if you come before I say you can the you'll go the rest of the night without being able to, and you also won't be able to touch me. I want you to cry out as much as you need to, don't hold back. I love hearing the noises you make Steve, makes me so hard. Colour?" Steve heard the click of the lube bottle again and then something small pressed on his entrance, not pushing in yet.

"Green, oh please sir, green!" He pleaded, refraining from pushing back. Tony began to push the toy in, Steve didn't know what it was but it felt different. The more it went in the more Steve felt it's shape, it was curved downwards with small nobbles on it. It didn't take long for Steve to realise it's purpose, once in all the way he could feel it pressing directly on his prostate.

"Ahh, fuck! Oh my god!" Steve cried, his body pulling taut on all the bindings. Tony laughed, obviously pleased a the results. He then began to move it, pulling in and pressing down, rubbing and circling, generally just toying. Steve squirmed around on the bed, the restraints clashing against the metal making a vague rattling sound. He soon became a mess of moans and whines, laboured breathing with a few 'please sir's and expletives thrown in.

"You're close aren't you Steve, I can see how tight you're wound up. I want you to beg, Steve. But if you beg before you really need to then you'll be punished, and I mean it this time. I might even see if we have a paddle, I'll have you crying in agony but still wanting more." Tony threatened, which obviously made Steve leak all over again.

"I won't sir, I promise." Steve whimpered, the last word dying out into loud moan of ecstasy as the toy began to vibrate. _Why did everything have to vibrate_ , he wasn't sure he could hold off against this. Tony apparently saw this and withdrew a little, so it wasn't pressed directly against him.

"I want you on your back okay?" Tony asked, running the heel of his hand up Steve's sweaty spine. He nodded and took some deep breaths, letting Tony get to work releasing him before he rolled over. The toy was still inside but it was more comfortable than pleasurable, sure it was nice but he had grown used to the sensations from the plug earlier.

Steve waited longer than usual for Tony to return, he had begun to grow concerned when he heard footsteps coming toward the bed, after hearing the sound of cloth against skin he felt Tony's hand underneath his skull, tilting it upwards. "Drink." Tony ordered softly when Steve felt the rim of a bottle at his lips. Cool water ran into his mouth and he eagerly swallowed, it soothing the slight soreness that had come from crying out so much.

"Thanks." He mumbled, licking his lips and relaxing back against the pillows. Tony moved back between Steve's legs, pushing the toy back in place and letting the, now more intense, vibrations do the work. His hand then found Steve's proud standing cock, the head shiny with pre-come. Steve damn near came from that alone, using every ounce of restraint he had to follow orders. He even almost breathed 'yellow' but he didn't want to to slow down to the extent he knew Tony would.

"Aahhhh, sir I can't hold it much longer!" He warned, shaking his head from side to side when Tony began to stroke him, running his thumb over the head every time. In response, Tony pushed the massager into his prostate even more, making tears sting his covered eyes.

"Go on then, you have my permission." Tony whispered, removing his hand and pulling the toy fully out, making Steve's cock twitch and pulse in search of anything, unable to find his release.

"Ohh fuck!! Please sir, please let me come! I need it." Steve begged, his hips tensing and arching into nothing. Tony snickered, leaning forward and letting his breath tickle Steve's head. He heard a small clatter and then felt Tony's fingers slide inside him. He realised that Tony had discarded the toy, preferring it to be a little more natural. He felt Tony graze his prostate and bring him to the edge again, making him tense and hold on despite what Tony said.

 

"Come for me Steve." Tony whispered, taking Steve in his mouth and hollowing his cheeks. Steve peaked and then thrust best he could into Tony's mouth, also pushing himself down onto Tony's fingers, spilling his load into the genius' waiting throat. When he's come down from his high, Tony pulled off, only he decided Steve was apparently not done. He began to relentlessly tug at Steve, swiftly adding another finger and thrusting into him.

"No please sir, please stop sir!!" Steve cried, trying to escape the overload. "I can't! Please don't! No sir." He continued, pulling against all of the restraints. After a minute of more of the same, Tony took pity and stopped, climbing off the bed and using the flannel to clean them both, the now cold cloth making him shiver. He then pulled off the blindfold, kissing Steve's eyelids softly before moving down to his lips.

"Colour?" He asked, wiping away the tears from Steve's cheeks.

"Green." Steve rasped, a small sated gin on his lips. Tony grinned in return, getting up and moving to the foot, releasing Steve's ankles.

"You okay for a third round?" Tony asked seriously, he would never push Steve past his limits. 

"Yeah, just... Maybe need a minute..." He slurred, bending his knees and stretching them out again, flinching at the crack of his joints. Tony nodded and took the ankle restraints back to their cupboard. He then disappeared to the bathroom and returned with the oil and a bowl of steaming water which he left on the bedside table.

"Im getting the feeling you won't want to walk..." He said as an explanation, taking a few gulps from the bottle before resuming the kneeling position between Steve's legs. He began to run his hands up and down Steve's chest, working away any strain and leftover tension, he then moved down to Steve's thighs, being careful around his now half hard cock. Steve nodded and Tony reached for the lube, lifting both of Steve's ankles up over his shoulders: their favourite position. Tony quickly coated himself a added more to Steve's hole for good measure. Surging forward, Tony pressed up against his entrance, his lips inches away from Steve's. "I love you." He whispered, slowly pushing in at the same time as he joined their lips, languidly penetrating Steve and swallowing his moans.

Once he was fully in, Tony pulled back, giving an experimental thrust to see how Steve was doing. The blonde whimpered and clung to the bars, looking down, Tony saw that he was now fully erect again. Nice to know he had that effect on people. Unlike before, both men were silent, moans contained between them, stolen breaths and heartfelt kisses. After about half an hour of gentle, rolling hips, Tony's thrusts became more erratic, more forceful. Even then things didn't change, their kisses became more a constant brush of lips rather than controlled movements and their breathing became more laboured.

Another half hour passed and Tony felt Steve begin to twitch around him, he was already close but this just pushed him over. He reached under Steve's hips and lifted so he was able to hit the sweet spot each thrust, and then they were both coming. Steve taking Tony's bottom lip between his teeth and clenching his eyes shut as he came without being touched, white streaming over his belly. Tony followed about a millisecond after Steve began, his hips faltering in their rhythm, filling Steve deep inside.

Panting and sweaty, both men began to laugh, a sated laugh that summed up their relationship; beautiful and fun. Tony pulled back enough for Steve's shaky legs to fall to the bed before he reached up and undid the cuffs, simply collapsing in the puddle on Steve's chest. With his arms now free, Steve was able to do what he loved most: hold Tony. His strong arms trapped the billionaire against him as they came down from their mutual high.

"Thank you Tony... Im going to have to work hard to top this next year..." He whispered, eyelids drooping in exhaustion. Tony knew he would regret going to sleep like his but he was extremely comfortable, encased in Steve's embrace, satisfied and shattered. Nodding dumbly, Tony fell asleep to Steve saying 'I love you Tony, always.' Cleanup completely forgotten.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (I also know nothing about medical glue, please just roll with it)


End file.
